Rust Seas Throwdown
Shuttle Graveyard - Rust Seas The stormy winds of the Rust Seas are fierce enough to rip low-flying shuttles from the sky, and once within the rusty atmosphere, there's no saving the crafts from being buffeted into the shuttle graveyard. It's a gruesome place, with various aircraft crammed into compressed piles and covered in rust. Some shuttles are impaled on other nosecones or wings. Cockpits and rows of seats are strewn about, and what must be the core lines of deceased Cybertronians lie in the massive trenches dug by crashed ships, picked clean by the predators of the area. There's something that just feels like home about the Rust Seas. It was just the piles of derelict spaceships covering the region like some strange City of the Dead. It was the weather. The Planet of Junk was an unforgiving place, and it's winds and storms had given rise to an unforgiving people. Most of the ruins on his planet hadn't arrived on purpose, after all. Wreck-Gar's command to murder the Autobots hadn't been the first order of the sort he had ever given. Survival of the fittest. Reduce, reuse, recycle. The Power is yours, you had to be bold to wear the gold. Perhaps that's why Wreck-Gar typically led prey into this region. He had been away from his tribe, traveling with Prime's village for so long, there was a certain amount of satisfaction and comfort that came with pull a Decepticon's lasercore out in the shadows of the shuttle graveyard. Onslaught probably knew this, of course. It was probably why the Combaticon commander had willingly taken the bait, following the junkcycle through the Seas. Of course, Wreck-Gar knew he'd know that. But Onslaught knew he'd know he knew. Did Wreck-Gar know that? Knowledge is Power. The Combaticon Commander has all of the Knowledge and thus quite a bit of the power. The mech that has come to be known as ONSLAUGHT continues to persue his prey, without so much as a moment of hesitation. Of course, he knows this is a trap like none other and that is why he has followed along with seemingly reckless abandon. He has, before ending up here, properly evaluated and formulated at least twenty seven various scenarios in how this trap could be sprung and the results of such played out. All of them are actively bouncing around in his memory circuits at the moment and his internal tactical systems are arranging them by probability of success. Onslaught steps with caution, almost unable to step any other way. The Rust Seas schematics are pouring through his internal processors and he draws his Sonic Stun Gun from Subspace, as if he had at least seventeen options on how to use it to gain and keep the advantage in what will likely be springing in the next couple of steps. On the plus side, Onslaught doesn't do anything stupid like yell out for his opponent. He knows Wreck-Gar will show himself soon enough. He can wait. Combat: Onslaught sets his defense level to Guarded. The groans of twisting metal and settling steel make for a grostesque and constant melody in the area, so the creaking of the wing Wreck-Gar is prowling across doesn't really stand out. He watches Onslaught quietly, but doesn't make any moves- the Combaticon is out of range, and would have plenty of time to tear into the Junkion if he charged. This was the thrill of the hunt. The Combaticon moved across the desert and the Junkion followed. Wreck-Gar smiled. Not much longer now, and his axe would be in Onslaught's knowledge servers. Combat: Onslaught compares his Technical to Wreck-Gar's Agility: Success! Onslaught activates his scanning sensor array and immediately starts trying to get a pinpoint on any non-'natural' movements within this area. They skim and scan all over the desert in the span of a few nanoseconds and Onslaught's Optic Up Display drops some coordinates on him about a wing that is suffering under added weight that is not compatible with Onslaught's files about the previous weight of the wing. That's enough information for Onslaught to know that something is both off and amiss. And he's got just the solution for such things. "I see you." is muttered in a low tone as his internal systems work on attempting to a system lock on Wreck-Gar. Y'know, for when the trap is sprung. As far as Onslaught's outward appearance goes, he just seems to be continuing on in his search. Combat: Onslaught takes extra time to aim his next attack. Wreck-Gar drops off of the wing and into the open hull of the dead boat, letting himself slide through the cabin and into the cockpit, pulling himself through the shatted ship's nose. He goes to work, pulling his rifle from the inside of the tattered cloak the Junkion is wearing, hood masking his face and protecting his optics from the heavy dust. He takes caareful aim, searching through his scope... There is is. A beam keeping an old Decepticon scout class balancing. He squeezes the trigger. No more beam means a lot of falling object issues for Onslaught. Combat: Wreck-Gar strikes Onslaught with his Grab attack! Combat: Gained 4 energon. Onslaught is already moving when the beam's first creak happens and he's diving to the side when those objects fall like there's nothing beneath them named Onslaught. He catches the objects with his body, getting knocked around, even though his attempts at getting out of the way were null and void. As he's clanged around with random debris and such, Onslaught's body spins just enough for him to fling off a shot in the direction of his coordinates. The shot, however, is not so much meant for the Junkion as it is his rifle. Which Onslaught is attempting to put out of functional commission. Because that's how Masterminds do it. By the by, thanks for the pile of fallen objects to hide behind. Because now Onslaught has a little more protection. And cover! Combat: Onslaught sets his defense level to Protected. Combat: Onslaught strikes Wreck-Gar with his Tactical Advantage - Disarming Opponents Effectively (Disruptor) attack! Combat: Onslaught (Onslaught) used "Disruptor": A Level 1 RANGED attack. Combat: You took 7 damage. Wreck-Gar almost laughs when his rifle blows up in his hands. A worthwhile challenge! Throwing the slag to the side, he dashes towards the newly created tomb, cloak billowing. Whose tomb? One way to find out. At least this would be interesting. " I must congratulate you on your virtuoso performance, my boy. Centauri is impressed!" Wreck-Gar leaps forward, landing his backwheel on a dead refueler, torque to pick up levels raining sparks as the junkcycle wheelies to the broken peak, and into the air to the otherside, above and in sight of Onslaught. Wreck-Gar transforms a second time, wheeling back a nasty looking chain and whipping it towards the Combaticon, aiming to wrap it around his neck. Or around something. He's not picky. Combat: Wreck-Gar strikes Onslaught with his Rusty Chain attack! Combat: That attack has locked on Onslaught. (LOCKON) Combat: Drained 8 energon. Onslaught was ill-prepared for this shenanigans and when he realizes he's got a dirty chain around his throat, he can't help but to start the struggle. He doesn't need to put down that Sonic Stun Gun in order to attempt a counter move, though, as he comes with an incredible level of strength. Since he can't exactly get the chain out from around him, he decides it is time to use it to his advantage. Or try to, anyway. Has has no words to say because he's more focused on grabbing the chain and attempting to yank Wreck-Gar towards him, so that he may catch his Junkion opponent with a Sonic Stun Gun butt! WHAM! Combat: Onslaught sets his defense level to Guarded. Combat: Onslaught strikes Wreck-Gar with his Alternative Tactical Advantage Program - Yanking Your Opponent's Chain (Punch) attack! Combat: Onslaught (Onslaught) used "Punch": A Level 1 MELEE attack. Combat: You took 6 damage. Wreck-Gar YEEEEEEAAAAARGHS as Onslaught pulls him out of the air and into his fist, which bounces off of his jaw and sends him clanging into a decaying titan class thruster. He manages to keep his grip on the chain, however, and smiles big for Onslaught, spitting a few broken 'teeth' out of his mouth. "Nutsy, you better set your brain ahead two hours," he growls, and rushes the Combaticon, transforming at the last minute to give Onslaught a face full of spiked front tire! "Death Therapy, Bob. It's a guaranteed cure!" Combat: Wreck-Gar sets his defense level to Fearless. Wreck-Gar thrashes the throttle and transforms into his ROADKING CHOPPER MODE! Combat: Roadking Chopper-Junkcycle strikes Onslaught with his Wheel Spikes attack! Combat: Drained 14 energon. "You underestimate me, Junk." This is how Onslaught deals with these Junkions. They do not compute as an actual species to him and therefore they do not get treated as such. Instead, they get treated as what they are, sentient piles of junk. Leave it to Onslaught to try and turn 'Junk' into a derogatory term. It may catch on. Right after Fetch. Of course, this is all said before he gets a faceplate full of front tire. Which ends up getting all scratched up something fierce by the Junkion. There's an angry snarl that comes from Onslaught, as he immediately decides the best course of action, in response, is to transform into his massive truck form and immediately bum rush the junkcycle because he's bigger and that's just the way he does business. Maybe he can crush him into little spikes. Cybertronian Reformatting Sequence Initiated Variable Guise Access Code: 86335 MRBM Missile Trailer, Moving Mayhem! Combat: MRBM Missile Trailer sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: MRBM Missile Trailer strikes Roadking Chopper-Junkcycle with his Strategic Advance attack! Combat: MRBM Missile Trailer (Onslaught) used "Strategic Advance": A Level 5 MELEE attack. Combat: You took 19 damage. Roadking Chopper-Junkcycle gets very good and slammed between Onslaught's grill and a massive generator. He transforms, and finds his arm still caught. Growling, Wreck-Gar starts pulling at his shoulder. "You died on a Saturday morning. And I had you placed here under our tree." Finally, he pulls free, arm snapping off in a spray of coolant and scrap. "And I had that house of your father's bulldozed to the ground." He draws a blaster with his remaining arm and opens fire as he backs away, trying to create some distance between the two of them. "Momma always said dyin' was a part of life." Wreck-Gar transforms into his axe wielding, mustachioed ROBOT MODE! Combat: Wreck-Gar sets his defense level to Guarded. Combat: Wreck-Gar strikes MRBM Missile Trailer with his Last Stand of the Wreckage attack! -2 Combat: That attack has temporarily mildly impaired MRBM Missile Trailer 's Agility and Accuracy. (Dizzy) Combat: Drained 11 energon. "Your mother was wrong." Onslaught says his truck form is taking fire without so much as a dare attempt at movement. He's too big to try and dodge blaster fire at this range. He just throws himself into reverse to put some space between himself and Wreck-Gar, his tires squealing just a little bit as he moves as fast as a giant truck can. "You are nothing. Allow me to demonstrate." And that's when his MISSILE fires. In the general direction of Wreck-Gar. Because, you know, it's an explosive missile. It doesn't need to be that much on target to make boom-boom. Combat: MRBM Missile Trailer strikes Wreck-Gar with his Photon Missile attack! Combat: MRBM Missile Trailer (Onslaught) used "Photon Missile": A Level 7 AREA-RANGED attack. Combat: You took 14 damage. Combat: MRBM Missile Trailer 's attack has damaged your Accuracy! Wreck-Gar is in the air. Onslaught has literally blown him away. The weird crater below him, their makeshift wrestling ring... Wreck-Gar is in freefall, and thunks into the piles of scrap circling the nest he and Onslaught have made for themselves. Wreck-Gar smiles big, drooling an obscene amount of energon. He's still alive, despite being stupid enough to stand in front of a rocket launcher. That meant he could still kill Onslaught. Strip him down. Turn him into trophies. But first... The Junkion goes to work, pulling pieces at random from the womb of garbage he's sunken into , beginning to piece together a makeshift arm...and chest armor. Gotta keep that lasercore covered. Combat: Wreck-Gar quickly patches up some of his minor injuries. Combat: Drained 8 energon. Onslaught immediately shifts into his Battle Station form, in light of the fact that it looks like he has taken out Wreck-Gar with one of his massive missiles. "Flawless Victory." Onslaught is no fool, however and makes sure that his scanners are seeking out any signs of life in the immediate area. He wants to make sure that Wreck-Gar is truly nothing more than a pile of garbage beyond his usual sentient pile of garbageness, before he takes to the skies to fly his way off to somewhere better than this dump. Cybertronian Reformatting Sequence Initiated Variable Guise Access Code: 1090 Combaticon Command Center, Brutal Battlestation! Combat: Combaticon Command Center sets his defense level to Guarded. Combat: Onslaught analyzes Wreck-Gar for weaknesses. This was, admittedly, more of a fair fight than Wreck-Gar felt like having. He had been using the 'overwhelm the survivors with sheer numbers' strategy for so long, after all, and old habits died hard. Luckily, there was always a next time. Transforming, the chopper cracks it and bursts out of the trash pile with a roar. "She finds you crusty, Dave!" He exclaims, weaving through the graveyard to escape the battle station! Wreck-Gar thrashes the throttle and transforms into his ROADKING CHOPPER MODE! Combat: Roadking Chopper-Junkcycle begins retreating, outrunning all pursuit. The Battle Station watches the Junkcycle leave the immediate area via scanners and sensors and waits until he is sure that it is gone before he transforms into Onslaught and flies the heck out of dodge. Like a boss.